


Weekly Appointments

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: The Sixth Love Language [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And More Fluff, Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, but not really, i think, kinda coffee shop au, overuse of paninis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: Tessa loved Mondays and Thursdays
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: The Sixth Love Language [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Weekly Appointments

**Author's Note:**

> not food centric like I had planned, but! I’m still putting it in the food series.

Tessa loved Mondays and Thursdays. There was just something so captivating about them. 

Thursdays were reflective. It was quiet and seemingly serene, but Tessa didn’t spend her awkward pre-teen years stuck in her head —— which was filled with exaggerated observations because she tried to emulate all the interesting characters in her books —— to not detect the concealed internal struggle within Thursday. Despite all those, Thursdays were filled with friendly small talk, paired with charming smiles, and topped off with lingering glances that flitted between the threshold of something more. Thursday always left with a paper bag of paninis

Mondays, at first, tended to be bit more mysterious and a lot more brooding. It had the air of carefully constructed confidence which was projected through persistent flirting. Though these days she’d found that Monday’s rough edges had been blunted, and with it came the quick fire banter and terrible poetry she’ll find tucked in the corners of her shelves for the rest of the week. Monday was achingly beautiful. 

Monday walked in. 

The bell on the door of Gray’s Books and Coffee jingled, heralding the arrival of a cheeky Monday. No greetings, just an excitable grin as he made for the self-help shelf to begin pretending to peruse through it. Tessa waited by the counter, her eyes following after him. 

Will strolled around the store, trying to appear indifferent as he stopped by various corners to slip small pieces of paper marred by his messy handwriting. He knew he wasn’t fooling anybody, not Sophie from the kitchen who peeked out when the door sounded and rolled her eyes when she saw who walked in, and certainly not the owner of the establishment who sat patiently up front. Still, the familiar thrill of her eyes on him sent pleasurable shivers down his spine as he proceeded to go about the motions of their weird foreplay. 

The minutes felt like hours, and he knew it was his fault. He placed the final note underneath a novel about demon-hunting half angels which piqued his interest. Suppressing a smirk at the sound of huff from behind him, he turned around once more and picked up the book after transferring the note somewhere else. 

With the book in hand, Will made his way to their usual table, where she sat with a plate of garlic bread and two cups of tea. 

“Good morning.” He greeted. 

“Good morning.” She echoed with a pout. He placed the book between them, she took a cup and he saw her smile over its rim before taking a sip. He mirrored her. 

“I cease my crying,  
with the bread you keep baking,  
now I like smiling” 

Tessa spoke, and she watched as the man across her snorted at the sound of his own words. 

“I’m glad to know you like the food.” He simpered, and for a moment she was breathless at the guileless sight. A far away look was etched on his face, she knew he was thinking of something else. Maybe, someone else? 

Will came back to earth at the sound of the tea cup clinking as it met the saucer. They never spoke of anything substantial. It was always casual conversations, while they watched the world wake through clear windows, that never breached past the topic of books and fleeting comments about their personal life —— yet he felt as if she knew him better than most of the people he sees everyday. A woman he met once a week. He liked to think he understood her too. 

Light chatter flowed between them as more people entered the store. Surprisingly, she hasn’t read the book that he’d planned to buy. More surprisingly, all his students passed their midterms. 

The sun was too high in the sky when Will left with the bag of untouched food. 

Tessa watched the Greek god of a man disappear into a corner. She ignored the exasperated sigh that came from the kitchen, and stood to inspect the shelves as her week began. 

————————————————-

Thursday couldn’t come fast enough, but now that it’s here, Thursday was late. 

It was a slow, chilly evening — the patrons inside were milling about and didn’t look like they needed any assistance. Tessa rested a cheek on her palm, eyes trained on the glass doors. She was exhausted after carrying heavy boxes and restocking her shelves all day, and she was in desperate need for a pick-me-up. 

The clock ticked steadily, lulling her to unconsciousness. 

“You should close up and rest.” The light touch on her numb arm woke her up. Inhaling sharply, Tessa’s bleary eyes was met with warm brown ones upon opening. She yawned in his face. He didn’t seem to mind, giggling softly as he moved from her personal space. Her defenseless mind couldn’t stop the tiny whine that escaped her. 

“You’re late.” She accused the amused masterpiece of a human. 

Jem was dressed in a soft-looking knitted sweater, its light color brilliantly contrasted the rich brown of the knitted scarf around his neck. She briefly wondered if there were such things as knitted pants, Jem’s proximity and the counter between them prevented further investigation. 

He looked so plush, and Tessa wanted nothing more than to cuddle him. Her greedy eyes, albeit tired and heavy, was drinking in the pretty sight of Jem. After all, she only saw him once a week. 

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t look like he meant it that much, she found herself not minding that much as well. 

He always entered through the bookstore section of the shop, though he never once bought anything but paninis, and stayed long after the purchase had been made. Another thing that Tessa didn’t mind. 

“How are you?” she asked. 

“I’m good. I’ve been thinking a lot.” He mirrored her pose —- leaning forward to place an elbow on the narrow counter, propping his chin on a hand. They were only inches away. His eyes flickered downward. Tessa was suddenly hyper aware of her pouting. She didn’t dare move. 

“About?” if he wasn’t so close, he would have asked her to repeat the question. He was close though, very close, and a shadow of guilt passed over his face for a split second, replaced by obvious conflict before settling back into an endeared look. 

“Things I’d rather not think about.” She nodded once. A small grateful smile, this near, was enough to make her stomach flip. 

She thinks, she can spend an entire lifetime in this moment —— even if her arm felt numb, and her stomach was roiling not just for the man across her. 

Her eyes focused again when she saw something held in front of her. A panini. From her store. She stared at it, her eyes crossing. 

“Eat. You’re hungry.” He gently tapped the sandwhich on her nose. 

“You don’t know that.” She was reaching for the food, unwrapping it as soon as it was in her clutches. Jem’s fingers twitched, wanting to reach for her. He pocketed the hand not holding the large bag of food that proudly displayed her store’s logo. 

Jem desparately wanted to sit down, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment, didn’t want to disturb Tessa who was valiantly fighting off her weariness. She was the definition of cozy, and he felt himself relax at the familiar and sight of her, haloed in fluorescent light. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. That is, until a familiar tune sounded, jolting the sleepy woman out of her eating trance. He muttered a quick apology before patting his pockets in search of his phone. 

The ringing stopped before he could answer the call. Sending a quick text, he adjusted his grip on the bag and looked up to find Tessa looking at him sadly. 

“Leaving so soon?” she consciously stopped her bottom lip from jutting out and letting him know just how disappointed she was at the prospect. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” He vowed with a winning smile. Swallowing her last bite, she groaned softly, knowing she’ll have to wait for another week. He squeezed her arm in good bye. 

——————————————————

“Will, come on. I’m sorry.” Jem dragged out the last word. He wrapped his arms around Will and set his chin on his shoulder. They both looked out the window. The scene would have been romantic, Jem noted, if their relationship wasn’t strictly platonic. He ignored the thought and teasingly placed feather-light kisses on his friend’s shoulder. Will didn’t stop him. 

He lost track of time, just kissing and enjoying their silence. If it weren’t for Will’s minute squirming he might’ve even thought that he liked it. 

“I’m sorry I gave away the paninis last Wednesday,” He spoke against Will’s shoulder and revelled in the shiver that coursed through his friend. “I bought another big bag of them yesterday, just for you.” Will perked up. 

“Why didn’t you say so?” he broke their embrace and Jem was not loathe to admit that he didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t do anything about it though, watching as Will as rummaged through his fridge like it was his. 

Jem released a quiet breath an settled on the table. He didn’t bother heating up Will’s five day old garlic bread that Jem knew he didn’t make, no matter how convincing he tried to be. He chewed thoughtfully, wishing Sophie made garlic bread for the shop. It’d taste even better than this one. Maybe he could ask Tessa about it? 

A nudge on his knee brought him back to Will. 

“You know I was kidding about the paninis right? I’m not upset with you,” he was frowning. “anymore.” He added after a pause. Jem rolled his eyes. 

“I know Will.” 

“Then why are you quiet?” he leaned into the hand that started from poking his cheek to cupping his face. 

“Aren’t I always?” Will narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I’ve heard you rant about the Good Place enough times to know that you are not, in fact, always quiet.” He smiled at the reminder of his favorite show. 

“It’s so good— ”

“Yes, yes, the actors are hot and the story is great. Let’s not forget that you called me at 2AM when you finished the second season because you needed to rant.” Will waved his hand dismissively, but the fond look he gave Jem betrayed him. 

“Exactly. Look I don’t ever put people on my wallpaper but,” he scooted over, excited to show Will his Jason Mendoza lockscreen, except he overestimated the force he needed to move and now he was half on top of Will. His phone slid somewhere underneath the fridge.

Well, this was awkward. Not that he didn’t like it. They stayed like that for a few tense moments, until he heard Will sigh and manhandle him into a proper sitting position. On his lap. It was a beautiful Friday morning and he’s straddling his best friend in the kitchen. The table made sure Jem’s torso was pressed against Will’s. 

Oh dear. 

“So,” Will began, his rising body temperature did not escape Jem, “where is it?” it took a few moments before Jem remembered why he ended up here. On his best friend’s lap. 

“Under the fridge.” Will’s mouth parted, and Jem just couldn’t resist. 

Their lips were a hairsbreadth away when someone pounded on his door. It felt like a bucket of freezing water being dumped on them. Jem scrambled away from him. 

“WILL, I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE!” Jem opened his door to find a ruffled Cecily Herondale on the other side. 

“Hi Jem.” She greeted, saccharine and very pissed. He smiled and opened his door wider, turning to see Will cowering behind the couch. He shook his head at the siblings. 

——————————————————

He couldn’t sleep that night, tossing and turning, tangling his sheets. He couldn’t forget the way Will’s warm breath fanned across his face, couldn’t get rid of the tingling in his lips —— the anticipation for something that never happened, something that would never happen. His body had ingrained the feeling of his best friend under him. 

Sunday wasn’t better. 

If his mind wasn’t replaying the scene from Friday morning, it lingered on the events of Thursday evening. Jem’s fridge had become the monument of his desires. Leftover paninis inside, and the phone he had to fish out from among dust bunnies. 

Monday came and he still couldn’t focus on anything. He’d lost count of how many times he stubbed his toes against the same table that pressed him up against Will, lost count of how many times he’d almost chopped a finger off because the steely gray of the knife’s metal reminded him of Thursday visits that should’ve been Saturday dates by now, if only he could ever summon the courage to ask. 

What was it that people liked to say? There’s no time like the present. Forcing out Friday thoughts, he grinned and abandoned his plans for breakfast. 

————————————————

Tessa looked up at the sound of the door opening. Will marched up to her, a picture of nerves and excitement, the determination was evident on the lines of his face. He went straight to her counter, slapping his hands flat on the surface. Tessa startled. 

“No foreplay today,” he announced pretentiously, “will you grant me the honor of going out to dinner with me?” The few early customers inside looked on, curious. She tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Well-“ the door opened. 

“Good morning Tessa!” Jem’s pleasant tone faltered. 

Seeing the recognition at the sight of each other, something itched at the back of her mind. She watched the men, who were watching each other. 

“James,” Will leaned against the counter. “I didn’t know you know of this place. Or Tessa.” There was shuffling behind him, he paid it no mind. 

“This is where I buy your paninis.” He answered slowly. 

“No, they don’t sell paninis here.” There was a snort. 

“We do for him!” Sophie called from the kitchen, Tessa shushed her. 

“What?” Jem peered around Will to look at Tessa, who avoided his eyes. “You said you did!” 

“Well we do,” She grimaced, “for you.” Suddenly Sophie was behind her, covering her mouth. 

“She begs me to make them for you even though she knows I hate those things with a passion.” Tessa was struggling against Sophie’s arms. This has to be the greatest betrayal of the year. Sophie released her with a laugh and headed back to her kitchen. Tessa watched her go, unwilling to turn back around, therefore missing the way Jem’s face lit up. It was deafeningly silent. 

“I take it the garlic bread is for him then?” Tessa asked after a few beats, gesturing to Jem. 

“I thought you made them Will.” The tension between them lessened as they fell back into easy banter. 

“Are you calling me a liar? I can’t believe you’d think so low of me, after putting in weekly efforts to make you something special.” It was no use, the facts laid before them. Jem grinned fondly —— Will could be so silly, it made his chest squeeze everytime. He was so gone. 

“I think you two should be going on that date.” Tessa’s head was cocked, her eyes following their movements and reading everything unspoken in the lines of their bodies. Jem’s brows furrowed. 

“Oh, you two were going on a date?” Will and Tessa didn’t miss the way Jem’s lips pressed together in an attempt to smother his frown. 

“I’d love to take him out, but unfortunately I’m not his type.” The admission disguised as a stage whisper had left Jem flabbergasted. This was ridiculous. He promptly moved from his spot by the door, reaching Will in record time with his long strides. He grabbed him by the hips and proceeded to shut up any protest he could’ve come up with by pressing their mouths together. He barely registered the applause from the onlookers whose morning suddenly became interesting. 

The pleasure that coursed through him was enough to fuel a trip to outer space. Jem pulled away after realizing that Will had not moved an inch. Dread grew in the pit of his stomach, had he read it all wrong? 

Before he could completely exit his personal space and apologize, Will came back to life and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him back and into a much fiercer kiss. Jem braced his hands against the counter behind to maintain his balance and grip on reality. 

Someone coughed behind them. They separated reluctantly. Will looked out of it, his gaze unfocused and his lips parted, dazed. If his grip on Jem wasn’t so tight, he might have toppled over —- he could not feel the ground below him. 

He turned around to face Tessa, but he was still caged in Jem’s arms. Jem smiled at the thought and laid his head on Will’s shoulder, nuzzling his face in the crook if his neck. 

“We’re still going on that date. All three of us.” He announced breathlessly. Jem looked up to see Tessa looking apprehensive. Oh, that wouldn’t do now would it? 

Pulling Will aside, he came up to the counter and got in Tessa’s space. He felt brave today. 

“All three of us.” Slowly coming back down to earth and remembering where they were, he gave her a chaste kiss with the promise of more to come later. The small smile on her face eased his anxiety. A hand on his shoulder nudged him away. Will laid a kiss on her forehead. 

“We’ll come back for you when you close up.” He was cradling her face, staring deep into her eyes. The need to assure her was immense, but it was quelled when she nodded and laid a hand on his chest. 

He pulled away then, beaming. Jem let himself be dragged away, he stumbled backwards and kept his eyes on Tessa who waved and watched amusedly. 

“Later!” Will called out to her as they exited the shop. 

“Later!” She shouted back happily as the doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that I used the days of the week too much here? And more than half of it wasn’t for referring to time? Also the reason Jem didn’t know they sold garlic bread was because he always came at evening where it was all sold out. Just to clear things up.


End file.
